Took the Shelter of a Lie
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: All this time she had been fooled, getting washed away by malicious lies. She was tricked into taking the shelter of a lie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Smash Bros.

* * *

_**Took the Shelter of a Lie**_

* * *

Something sharp pricked her skin. It reminded her of when she was a little girl fooling around with the roses in her mother's garden. She would always prick her fingers by accident upon the daggers of the roses, watching as the red liquid seeped out of her fresh wounds. Then the tears would come; they would flow from her eyes and float away into the wind's quiet song while stern lectures poured from her parent's lips. That was so long ago though. Those heavenly memories were buried deep within her mind and she could barely remember anything. Those memories were still there, yes, but they were no longer vivid. She could no longer close her eyes and relive them. They were choppy and seemingly foreign. It was as if each memory were placed upon a card in a deck of cards. They were shuffled up and in disorder. She tried searching through them, desperately attempting to put them in order again, but it was impossible. The mental photos were prancing around her brain, each one a different color, each one giving off a different show. If she thought too deeply on it, if she worked _too_ hard on getting them sorted out, her mind would go blank and she would be highly disoriented.

There was another prick, this one deeper. The sharpness of the unknown object broke her delicate skin and she felt something warm. It was her blood. It slowly trickled out of her body and down her arm, touching the iron table she was draped upon. There was a very dull sting, but it was nothing compared to what she went through yesterday…and the day before that, and the day before _that_, and, well…there were many days that had been filled with nothing but pure agony. Tomorrow consisted of raw pain as well. Only pain. Nothing else. There were no more joys. There were no more smiles. There were no more vivacious words frolicking from the lips. Anguish and agony, that was all there was. Sometimes, she wondered why she was enduring this. Then, she would recall that she was only doing it for one person…and that person was _Link_. Link was her dear one, her heart, her soul, her mind. He was _her other half_. Without him, she was incomplete. Without him, she was just a hollow doll. He was her happiness. He brought out the life in her and she promised that she would do anything for him; that included doing anything to protect him too. So, when she had been captured by Ganondorf and enslaved, she refused to give any information away that consisted of Link. Even when they tortured her endlessly every single day, she still refused to give anything up. She didn't matter, Link mattered. She would never tell them anything about Link. As she endured the searing agony, she had the undying hope that Link was searching for her, coming to save her. It had been more than a year and she still believed that he would come for her eventually. That hope remained strong and glimmering deep within her soul. As screams of horrible pain ripped through her throat and poured out of her mouth, fond and disordered memories flashed through mind. She tried to cling to them, but they always slipped away before she could properly enjoy them.

* * *

…_and she stared deeply into his eyes. Why would he say something like that? There was so much honesty within those words; she could not help but believe them to be true. Her heart was soaring like a bird in the clouds, her arms came around him and pulled him close against her, sandwiching her between the tree and her hero._

"_I know in my heart that what you say is true," she clamored delicately, her fingers tracing the skin on his cheeks. "But I would like to hear it from your own lips."_

_Link moved his head forward until their foreheads were touching. Her heart stuttered in her chest and the butterflies were assaulting her stomach like nothing ever before. She could feel his hands clasp her hips firmly and she was suddenly very warm. "Love, my heart can have no other. It is only you that I desire. You have stolen my soul and you have already made an important place within my life."_

_As the words left his lips, it caused her heartbeat to increase in its speed. She whispered his name with such sweetness as his lips gently brushed across her cheek. His hands caressed her hips softly as if she were a rare artifact that could never be replaced if destroyed. She enjoyed this. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her. Everything. It was all she wanted from him and more._

"_You mean everything you say?" She heard herself whisper, the wind almost carrying her voice away._

_Link moved himself closer to her, their bodies firmly against each other's. He dipped his head until his lips were only inches from hers, already prepared-_

* * *

"_And what will you do once you are faced with a true enemy?" Link's taunting voice penetrated her ears like some kind of poisoned music. It was annoying her as she struggled to get air into her lungs, to feed them. "Will you succumb to your weariness? Will you fall to your knees and surrender to their viciousness?"_

_Terrible animosity entered her bloodstream and it created a growl of vexation deep within her throat. It plowed through her clenched teeth and she climbed to her feet, sword gripped tightly in her gloved hand. Perspiration slid down her face as she watched the love of her life twirl his blade in his hand with a clear smugness. There was a smirk of obvious entertainment decorating his lips and his eyes were scanning her form, waiting to see if she had given up._

"_No!" she lamented with indignation. "I will not succumb to any kind of weariness! I will not find myself on my knees in front of my opponents, and I will never surrender to them! I will fight until my very last breath!"_

"_Then show me!" Link roared with hostility, rigorously cutting the air in front of him with his mighty blade. "Prove it to me with your actions, not your words!"_

_A wordless cry danced from her lips and she surged forward, sword held in front of her. Link met her halfway, their swords clashing vigorously and causing their limbs to tremble. The harsh sound echoed throughout the forest in the deep night. The moon casted its light upon their figures, overseeing them. Link shoved her away with complete ease, sending her to the ground once more. She gasped as she landed on her back, sword leaving her hand and flying away from her. Before she knew it, her lover was above her, sword pointed at her throat. Narrowing her eyes and panting heavily, she stared up at him, showing no sign of weakness._

"_You're dead," whispered Link coldly, features hardened like stone. "You've lost."_

"_I am not giving up," she retorted quietly._

_Link stared at her for a long moment before sheathing his weapon and getting down on his knees beside her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her arms went around him desperately, needing him closer. "You did well, love. Better than yesterday," he said into her ear._

_Zelda felt her lips curl into a smile. "I thought I did wor-_

* * *

"_Honestly, you two are inseparable!" squeaked Princess Peach as she strolled into the comfy living room. Her eyes were glued to Link and Zelda as they held each other on the sofa. "Nobody can separate you two!"_

"_That IS very true…" muttered Mr. Game and Watch as he waddled around the room with a jubilant Kirby._

_Zelda put on a grin as she gently held Link's hand. "What? We are in love."_

"_True, true," commented Link, resting his chin atop Zelda's head._

_Peach put her hands on her hips and stood in front of them, sighing deeply. "Sincerely, I am happy for you both. I am just…a tad bit jealous that I cannot have something like you two do."_

"_Don't worry, Peach," Zelda told her, becoming slightly concerned. "You will!"_

"_She's right," threw in the female Wii Fit Trainer as she jogged into the room with the male Wii Fit Trainer at her side. "Keep a positive mind and good things will come your way! Plus, having a positive mind can increase your health!"_

_Sonic munched on a chili dog in a corner. "I ALWAYS have a positive mind."_

"_Well, they aren't talking about you!" Luigi input. "They're talking about the-_

* * *

"_That does not excuse the pain I brought upon you, Zelda, love," mumbled Link forlornly as he grasped his princess's hands in his own. "I feel so awful for hurting you."_

_Zelda gazed at him with only unhidden love. "Link, I forgave you already. Besides, it was an accident. You can excuse that, love."_

_Link shook his head stubbornly, bringing one of her hands to his mouth and kissing each of her fingers before moving on to the next hand, giving those fingers kisses too. Then, he flipped her hands over and kissed her palms. As he did this, Zelda's heart skipped a beat within her chest and her belly fluttered highly. She felt weak at the knees and it was almost as if she had become lightheaded with Link's pure affections. "I love you, Zelda," Link said to her. "I love you so much."_

"_Link-_

* * *

…_was mildly aggravating. Throwing her gaze in another direction, she crossed her arms and tried to ignore his snickering from behind her. She did not find anything amusing at all. There was nothing amusing about THAT!_

"_Come on, Zelda," blubbered Link, obviously trying to contain another guffaw. "You know you want to laugh too."_

_Zelda lifted her chin and gave-_

* * *

"_Ouch!" Zelda drew her finger away from the stove, observing her newly made wound. She had burned herself once more, which was rather vexing. How was it that she was able to do this every time she allowed herself to cook for Link?_

_Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and she froze, but then relaxed upon realizing who it was. "Link…" she murmured in recognized contentment. "I didn't hear you come in."_

"_Of-_

* * *

_Suddenly, her wrists were pinned to the bed on either side of her and her breathing quickened as his lips found her neck. He immediately began planting kisses along the soft skin and she shut her eyes and moaned softly._

"_Link…"_

* * *

_A merry laugh hobbled out of her mouth as she was lifted off of her feet. She could hear his laughter entering her ears as well and it sounded like music! _

"_Zelda, you were dearly missed!" Link caterwauled as he danced with her throughout the glittering foyer. The scent of roses and daisies were in the air and it was clear that the other Smashers were watching them from the balcony._

"_You were missed as well!" yawped Zelda in reply, her arms going around the male's neck. _

_Link pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I couldn't wait to see you again, love."_

* * *

"_Link, that tickles…!" clamored the elegant Zelda, trying to look over her shoulder at her lover. _

_Grinning from ear to ear, Link poked her side once more. "I know. That's why-_

* * *

"_I love you, Link."_

_Link brushed her cheek with his fingers, pulling her closer against him underneath the sheets. "I love you too, Zelda."_

* * *

A fist forced itself into her gut and she doubled over, feeling the wind being stolen from her. It was difficult to get air into her lungs and bile rose up in the back of her throat. She coughed violently and spittle flew from her lips. Her head swam with dizziness and she suddenly wanted to give up, but…she willed herself to go on, remembering that strong hope that still dwelled within her soul. Hope that Link was searching for her. Hope that Link would find her soon and that they would be reunited. The broken memories had ceased their flashing and she lifted her head, gazing into the icy eyes that belonged to Ganondorf.

"Are you going to tell us where he is?" Ganondorf demanded to know, his voice coming out like acid. "Today would be a very fine day to do so. If you don't, we plan on tossing you into icy water and leaving you in there for a few hours."

Zelda's body trembled violently, but she gave him a cold look, unrelenting and never giving in. "No," she breathed, shaking her head. "Like I've told you many times before, I will _never_ give away that kind of information."

"Foolish woman," Ganondorf spoke, staring at her in disgust. "Your precious hero no longer seeks you out. It has been almost three years. If he really wanted to find you, he would have been here a long time ago."

Not wanting to believe Ganondorf's cruelty, Zelda swallowed hard and tried to get comfortable in her wooden chair that she was bound to. "Link would never give up on me, like I would never give up on him."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a Red Bokoblin entered. It sneered at the princess before putting its nasty gaze on his master. "Master, we have spotted Link today in the woods along with his inferior friends, but…they have fled. We could not follow. We still do not know where they reside."

"And what were they doing in those woods?" Ganondorf demanded to know, emotionless.

"They were having a party, Master…"

An emotionless and horrible grin spread across the king's lips. "And what was Link doing? What kind of emotions were surrounding him?"

"Joy. Relief. Contentment."

Instantly, Zelda could feel her blood run cold. For some unfathomable reason, she believed this…

"Leave," ordered Ganondorf.

The Bokoblin quickly exited the room.

"Now do you see, you foolish woman?" Ganondorf questioned her, putting his hands behind his back. "Link is no longer searching for you. He is quite content with his life now. Now, I will leave you to your thoughts. Be prepared to be submerged within freezing water." With that, Ganondorf left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Zelda did not feel anything anymore.

All this time she had been fooled, getting washed away by malicious lies. All this time she had thought Link was searching for her, but he had given up on her; he probably thought she was dead. The everlasting hope that had lived in her soul dispersed like a decaying body.

It had died.

She was tricked into taking the shelter of a lie.

Throwing her head back, she _laughed_.


End file.
